


You Brought Home a Cat?

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, Feline, Kitten, M/M, Oneshot, Post War, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Voltron, animal adoption, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 30: Feline.Keith finds a kitten sleeping on the couch.





	You Brought Home a Cat?

“Takashi”, Keith said as he looked over at his boyfriend for a split second before returning his face to his he original thing, the reason this confused man asked this question in the first place. “What exactly am I looking at?”.

“Last time I checked, that’s a cat. You do know what a cat is right? Like every other person has one. And the galra basically look like purple cats so you should be used to them”.

Keith let his hand hit his face as he facepalmed hard.

“Of course I know what a cat is Shiro, I’m not dumb. I’m just wondering, why is there a cat sleeping on our couch?”.

Keith used his finger to point at the tiny gray kitten who peacefully slept in the middle of the couch, letting out a light purr. It was short haired, with a tabby colored pattern, and looked extremely comfortable. Shiro just shrugged before smiling at his boyfriend, who still seemed a bit clueless.

“Why not? Cats are cute”.

“What do you mean why not? You can’t just take in a cat in the hou… you adopted it didn’t you?”.

“Well, kinda. She was just so cute, I couldn’t leave her Keith”.

The younger one of the men just sighed.

“What did I tell you about spontaneously adopting animals Shiro”, he began. “But I’ll make an exception, she’s so cute”.


End file.
